The broad concept of utilizing controlled environments to promote storage life of perishable commodities such as fruits, meats, produce and grains is well known. Though the use of refrigeration units has been a common technique of preserving perishable goods, certain types of controlled atmosphere systems have recently been introduced which operate through the controlled manipulation of carbon dioxide and oxygen levels within transport/shipping containers in addition to the use of refrigeration. In this respect, hollow fiber permeable membranes are used for air separation in maintaining controlled carbon dioxide and oxygen levels within grain elevators and controlled atmosphere warehouses. As with most controlled atmosphere systems, those utilizing permeable membranes require a reliable source of compressed air. Typically, a compressor is used to provide a source of compressed air for the controlled atmosphere system. Additionally, since it is desirable to monitor the carbon dioxide and oxygen levels present invention specifically overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with prior art controlled atmospheric systems.